Totally Cliche
by Shizuoo
Summary: Another homestuck high school au. Solkat, Johndave, Gamtav. Human!stuck trolls. When you have a crush on your best friend what the hell are you suppose to do? Not screw things up, that's what. And even if you do, try not to make it worse. My first homestuck story I've put on here, I hope it's not too bad.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

It may seem cliche, but Sollux Captor had been in love with his best friend Karkat Vantas. They had known each other since sixth grade when Sollux was getting picked on and Karkat practically yelled the bullies away. He had a slight crush on him then, who wouldn't, he was practically a knight in shining armor back then, but then through the years it kept on getting bigger and bigger.

They were in high school now, sophomores, and the crush hadn't gone away. And to add to the cliche Karkat had been in a long time relationship with his girlfriend Terezi. Those two were made for each other, blowing away the small possibility for them to have anything besides friendship.

It was lunch time and he had just gotten to the cafeteria, walking to the table he and his friends shared. Sitting at the one end of the table was Karkat and Terezi at the end. Dave, John, Jade laughing. Rose and Kanaya whispering to each other, pointing at the pages of one of their vampire romance novels. Right after them was Equius trying to get Eridan away from Nepeta, leaving Gamzee at the end with one extra seat.

He gotten to the table and sat down next to Gamzee, Karkat sitting at the other end. He was sitting with Terezi, the two of them giggling with each other. He sighed and got out his phone and stared at it, not really wanting to do anything. He put his head down on the table.

Gamzee leaned down next to him and whispered. "Are you ever going to mother fucking tell him or what?" Gamzee was the only person he had told about. He didn't know why he decided to tell him, but he just trusted him, even if him and Karkat were best friends. He actually used to be jealous of Gamzee and Karkat's friendship, but then he saw Gamzee wasn't a threat to his chances with Karkat, if anything he could help him get Karkat.

"No. If I tell he'll be too creeped out and hate me, then not want to be my friend again." He didn't even try to lift his head from the table.

"You don't mother fucking know that, Karkat wouldn't do that to you, you two are tight." He patted Sollux on the back.

"And he's with Terezi anyway, that's all he talks about when we hang out." They actually had been hanging out less, and when they did they usually got in a fight over Terezi.

He hated the fact that he was in love with him, it's not like he wanted to be. He never had a relationship with anyone else, so what makes him think he could pull it off with Karkat? He lifted his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Karkat was short and small with black hair, while he was taller and lanky, with glasses and a lisp. An awkward combination, but he was sure he could find a way for it to work. Who was he kidding? That would have to involve those two breaking up first. Not going to happen.

They looked up towards the other end of the table when they heard Karkat yell. "How could you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He turned away and ran out of the cafeteria, all eyes on him.

"What the mother fuck was that?" Gamzee got up and went after Karkat, Sollux following quickly behind.

Sollux looked towards Terezi, frown apparent on her face, but no sign of emotion otherwise. Karkat on the other hand had no problem showing his feelings, well not usually but he probably didn't think about. This was one of their fights, but it felt like there was something different about this one, it felt more real. Not just Terezi joking about a crazy antic of Karkat's. Whatever it was he was going to find out.

"What the fuck was that?" Dave asked. Everyone besides Kanaya and Rose, too engrossed in their book to care, turned to Terezi to see her getting up and leaving in the other direction.

"Some fight, I wonder what happened this time?" Jade said sighing. She was use to their fights, hell, everyone was use to it. Especially since they had been doing it more than usual.

"Whatever, we have to go to class." mumbled John, getting up from his seat, Dave right after him. "See ya after school." He waved towards his half sister Jade. Dave did he signature Strider Head Nod, and they both dismissed from the cafeteria.

"Come on John, don't want to be late." He mocked and pushed John's shoulder as John stopped to put books away at his locker.

"Whatever Dave!" He smiled a big goofy grin, dimples and everything. 'Stop being adorable' Dave thought to himself. Wait?

He liked his best friend John. What, no he didn't. They're only friends. Best bros. Best bros don't find each other adorable. He was cute in a platonic way, that's a thing right? That's totally a thing. If it's not he could make it a thing. A best bro thing. Maybe John finds him cute in a no homo way too. What, no, you're only bros. Best friends. Not finding each other cute. Best platonic, no homo bromos.

Nothing more. Seriously.

They were on their way to class. John talking his ear off about his new favorite movie. He just nodded and shrugged. He started toning him out, staring at his dorky smile. And his eyes shining with excitement. His messy black hair he was never able to tame. Dave's hair a light shade of blonde, with an array of freckles spread across his face. He also had a weird shade of eyes that no one had ever since, well, except his bro. Dave was about a few inches away from six foot. John was shorter than Dave, about a few inches. Perfect height to from John to snuggle in to his neck while they... What? No, perfect height to be bros. Best bros.

"Dave are you even listening?" He snapped him about of his trance.

"Yeah, the movie I should watch." He entered the classroom, taking his designated seat in the back. John sat next to him.

"I was talking about the homework." He sighed, confirming his suspicion.

"Hey Egbert want to come over tonight, maybe play some video games? Spend the night, it is a Friday after all." Hey hadn't spent much time with him lately, school and all that crap getting in the way.

"Way to change the subject, now I know you didn't do your homework." He smiled the goddamned adorably goofy smile.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, but I said I'd hang out with Jade after school."

"Ditch her."

"Dave!" He whined.

"I'm kidding, she can hang as long as she wants too man." He joked, smile on his face and slight giggle. He didn't giggle. Damn it Egbert why do you have to be like that?

John smiled and turned toward the front of the class as the teacher started talking.

This was going to be awesome. Two bros hanging. He didn't really want Jade to come, he liked her and all, but he wanted to spend time with John. They hadn't in awhile. Maybe he could convince Jade to get new plans. Just him and John. Maybe they could watch a movie and than that would be the perfect way to make a move and... No, fuck, best bros. Nothing more. Either way he was excited for tonight.

Dave logged onto pesterchum, hoping Jade would be on. To his luck she was.

turntechGodhead started pestering gardenGnostic at 1:13 p.m.

TG: sup jade i have question to ask you

GG: everytime you start our conversations saying that I get scared.

TG: its nothing like that

TG: its just that i want to hang out with egbert tonight

GG: yeah me too! We could hang out together! and we could invite rose!

TG: i actually wanted to hang out with him alone

TG: not that i don't want to hang out with you

GG: it's fine! perfect actually nepeta invited me over to her house anyway!

TG: cool i have to go now see ya

GG: bye!

turntechGodhead ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 1:19 p.m.

He smirked at himself, that was easier than expected. He decided to send John a note, not wanting to get either one of them in trouble by talking. He took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled the message onto it. 'hey jade bailed so its just us tonight' and slipped him the paper without looking at him. He saw the the paper back on his desk 'that's cool maybe we can watch the movie I was talking about'. Dave turned his head and have him a thumbs up.

Best bros.

After Gamzee found Karkat, he just pushed him away. Gamzee didn't want to pry his friend anymore and let Sollux go after him, maybe they can talk things out, but what does he know?

The bell rung, signaling it was time to go to his next class. He turned towards his next class, ignoring a trip to his locker for the books he needed. The only thing in his backpack at the moment was a notebook, pencil, and a bottle of faygo.

Gamzee was rather tall for his age, but didn't have much muscle on him, he was quite thin. He had long, shaggy black hair he could never tame. He usually had a relaxed and tired appearance to him. Most would classify him as a stoner, but he's only ever smoked once. Maybe it was because he never really cared about school or personal hygiene for that matter. Karkat would always try to clean him up, but gave up awhile ago.

When he got to the classroom he took his spot at a table in the back corner. No one sat next to him and that was fine with him. He usually just slept through this class, he didn't even remember which one it was. Science maybe, probably Spanish.

"Uh, hi." He heard a small voice next to him. He looked up to see a small, cute, and highly nervous boy standing next to him. He tried to remember where he had scene him before, if he has scene him before. The unknown boy next to him was short, but rather skinny with a slight mohawk in a dark shade of brown. He had a red tint on his cheeks, probably not a big people's person, but cute either way.

"What's hanging motherfucker?" He plastered a big smile on his face, after he realized he had been staring for awhile. The other boy shifting his weight in a nervous manner.

"Well, uh, I'm new and the teacher told me to sit here." He pointed to the chair covered in Gamzee's stuff.

"Sure thing." He pushed his things onto the ground, not thinking twice about the belongings. "Gamzee Makara and who are you?" He whispered, because the Spanish/ science was now glaring at him for being disruptive.

"I'm Tavros." He squeaked out and sat down next to Gamzee. That mother fucking squeak sure was adorable.

"Sweet name Tavbro." Tavros smiled at his newly given nickname. "You want to mother fucking hang out after school?" Gamzee could already tell that him and Tav were going to be tight, he could feel it.

"Uh, we'll, s-sure." He stuttered. He was taken back by Gamzee's forward act, but found it hard to decline. "What would we do?"

"Whatever the fuck we want to brother." He exclaimed loudly, earning a respective shush from the science/ Spanish teacher.

He spent the rest of the time staring at Tavros. Tavros turned to ask him a question to see Gamzee already staring at him. He quickly turned and tried to hide his blush. This fucker was too cute.

The bell rang, and came to surprise to Gamzee. It felt like the beginning of class, but he was staring at Tavros's eyes which could be rather time consuming, he doubted there were eyes as pretty as his. Tavros stood up and gave him wave good bye to Gamzee, leaving the classroom.

He couldn't mother fucking wait for school to end.

**Hey, I spent along time working on this, so if you could review and all that it would be great! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

When Sollux finally caught up with Gamzee he was walking in the other direction. Karkat had disappeared into the room next to it.

"Gamzee, what are you doing? What's up with KK?" He asked.

"Mother fucker wants to be left alone." He stated bluntly, and turned around and left towards the other end of the hall. Gamzee never liked to pry into anyone's business, if they needed space he gave them space.

He decided for a long time, pacing, wondering if he should go in or not. What if he did really want to be left alone? What if he want he wanted to someone there but didn't want to tell anyone? Would Karkat get mad at him? These were all important questions. He finally decided to go in anyway.

Karkat was sitting against the wall in the back of the class, knees pulled up to his chest

When he got inside he saw a sight he'd never thought he see. Karkat was crying, stubborn and tough Karkat was reduced to this. It broke his heart and he wanted to run up and hug him. What did Terezi do? He walked quietly to the back of the abandoned room.

"KK, are, are you alright?" He looked up from his spot against the wall on the floor.

"What the fuck do you want?" He wiped his eyes and tried to put on a brave face, but Sollux could see past that.

He slid down the wall and sat next to Karkat. He tried to look into his eyes, but the floor seemed very interesting to Karkat right now. Did the school finally get new tile?

"KK, what happened? Are you alright?" Sollux inquired. Karkat didn't answered, but continues his staring. "I just want to help."

"Well there is nothing you can do, so just leave it alone!" He snapped and put his head back in his knees. He began to silently shiver again. Sollux felt so helpless that he wasn't able to do anything his friend. He put and arm around him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Karkat mumbled something into his legs. "What was that?"

"I said she fucking cheated on me okay!" He yelled and dropped his head down again. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

He was silent for awhile, speechless. What should he say? 'Well that sucks' or 'I'm finally glad you too broke up' those probably wouldn't do any good, probably just anger him more. He just sat there rubbing his back. "I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, it wasn't your fault. She dumped me because I'm useless and pathetic. No one will ever want to be with me and I'm okay with that!" He yelled. If only he knew that those awful things he was saying weren't true.

"Those things aren't true, don't say that."

"Yes they are. I don't even know why you're here, you don't care about me." There he went again, spilling utter lies from his mouth. He just wanted to do something to make him forget all about Terezi and those thoughts. He didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "What are you doing?"

"I care about you. Please don't say those horrible things about yourself ever again, you here me. You mean so much to me, uh, and a lot of other people too."

Why was he saying this, why was he hugging him? Did he really mean those things? "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me." He whispered.

Of course he was being thick headed again, and he hadn't expected any different. He was usually difficult when it came to things like this. That was one of the things he found intriguing about him, he could never take a straight compliment without thinking there was some motive behind it. He always found it cute when he blushed when someone said something nice about him, like he didn't expect people to notice him.

"I would never lie to you. You're my best friend. I just want you to be happy."

Karkat felt heat rush to his cheeks. He lazily threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. They stayed like that for silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. "Thanks." He barely managed out.

"Actually, I happen to know someone who has a crush on you." He didn't mean to say it, it sort of just came out of his mouth. Karkat was surely going to be interested and pester him until he confessed. There was no way he was going to tell him that.

"And who is that?"

"Can't say." He chuckled. He pulled away from Karkat and stared into his grey eyes. They were oddly colored, but Sollux didn't have much room to talk when each if his eyes were different colors. Most people didn't bother looking him in the eyes, they didn't know which one to look at, so they never really did. Actually, Karkat thought they were really pretty, in a weird eye kind of way, obviously.

"Come on. You can't say something like that and then leave me hanging. What kind of person does that? You better know I intend on finding out, you have my fucking word on that," He whined, although there was a slight smile on his face.

"Well you're not going to hear it from me, I guarantee you that." He stood up and extended a hand out to Karkat. "Now clean up and let's go to next hour."

"I'd rather not." He grapsed Sollux's hand and pulled himself up, but he didn't let go even though he was standing perfectly on his feet.

Sollux, getting a little flustered with his attachment started to stutter his words a tad bit. "W-well, uh, maybe we could skip?" When do it get so damn hot in here?

"That's one of the best fucking ideas you've had." And they both started towards the door.

Sollux knew this was going o be awesome. Just him and Karkat hanging out alone. He was planning on getting Karkat's mind off Terezi. N-not in a sexual way, or anything, just, uh. Whatever, just forget it.

Either way this was going to be an amazing day.

**AN: I'll try and add and John and Dave and Gamzee and Tavros chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 3

During the last hour all Dave could think about was how awesome that night was going to be. Him and John hanging out, good old bro bonding. Bronding? Yeah, totally bronding. That's all he wanted to happen.

When the bell rang Dave threw his things into his backpack and headed straight towards Egbert's locker. When he got there he saw the smiling idiot waving towards him.

"Sup." Dave nodded, trying to hide his excitement, it wasn't cool, at least not on him. Now Egbert on the other hand...

"Uh, I was wondering if. Well please don't get mad at me for asking." He waited for a reply, but Dave just raised an eyebrow. "Well I was talking to Rose and Jane, and they didn't have any plans tonight, and I sort of invited them over. I'm sorry, they don't have to come if you don't want them too. And I can still spend the night and everything." He looked up at him through incredibly long eyelashes, how did a person have such long eyelashes?

"Egbert, you're rambling. I'm cool with that." He didn't necessarily like the idea of them tagging along, but at least he didn't invite someone more irritating. He smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I said I'd meet them by Rose's locker, so lets go." And they walked a hallway over to see Rose and Jade waiting for them.

They walked to Dave's house, only being a short walk away. He thought of tactics to try and get rid of them, or make them not want to be there. Maybe he could get Bro to do some weird smuppet shit. No, he didn't want to scare John off too.

All of his plans involved them getting mentally scared or them seeing right through them too easily, especially Rose. She picked up on things quickly, and there wasn't much he could get passed her. Technically they were brother and sister by some weird genetic monstrosity called a family, but they never really brought it up, but they were pretty tight. Tight enough for her to know when Dave's lying.

They made it to Dave's house quickly and made their way up to his place. Bro had recently left, leaving a note on the counter and money for pizza.

"So what exactly did you plan to do?" Rose inquired, glancing at the smuppets next to her foot, lightly kicking one over.

"Play some video games, watches some movies, eat till our stomachs implode." Dave elbowed her.

"Well not with any of this food you have here." Jane piped up, eyeing Dave's food supplies. "You can't possibly eat this everyday?" Dave shrugged. "Well I'm going to get real food, do you want to come with John?"

"Well aren't we suppose to be hanging out?" He asked.

"Oh, we won't be long." She grabbed John's hand and headed towards the door. They waved and closed the door behind them.

He turned to Rose. "So Lalonde, what want to do while we wait for them?" He jumped onto the couch, sprawling out on it. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv. She sat down next to him.

"Well, I would like to talk about how long this crush of yours for our friend John has been going on." She lightly smiled over to him.

"Oh no, you aren't starting with this psycho, therapy bull shit." He faced the tv again. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"We both know what I'm talking about, unless you haven't come to terms with it yet?" She didn't expect a reply so she went start on talking again. "It obvious by the way you act around him, trying to act cooler than you really are." He chuckled at her self and Dave glared at her, although she wouldn't see it behind his shades, but she could feel it. "Plus the way you look at him is a big clue too, but John hasn't caught on yet."

Where was she getting this bull crap from, he didn't like John like that. They were only friends, how many times did he have to point that out? It's not like John even thought about him like that either, he knew they were only friends.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"No witty retort, I expected more from you. It's okay, I won't force you to talk, you can come to me when you're ready." After awhile the door flew open and John and Jane walked in, how long had it been? Why are they back early? He looked at the clock too see about fifteen minutes had passed, that couldn't be possible.

All of them, except Jane who was cooking, started to play video games. Rose didn't like the idea, but they convinced her. When Jane was done cooking they all ate, and they swore it was the best thing they had eaten, needless to say Jane was rather pleased with their responses. When they were done they decided it was time to watch a movie. They let John pick, in a surprising turn of events he settled on some romcom over some sort of action movie. They all say down, Rose at one end, then Jane and John, and lastly Dave at the other end.

While they were watching Dave felt a slight weight on his shoulders and looked over to find Egbert leaning against him, oh god what was he suppose to do now? Was he awake, or was he sleeping? Was he aware of what he was doing? Why did it make him feel so weird? This was a normal bronding thing right, bros need to rest too.

He didn't want to move, in fear of disturbing John, but some how found away to subconsciously slip his arm around his shoulder without either of them really noticing.

About half way through Rose stood up. She yawn, "Well I think I better start going now, what about you Jane?"

"But we haven't finished the movie," she whined. Rose turned to Dave, a small smile formed on her face.

"That's alright, it's getting pretty late." She started towards the door, giving a smirk to Dave as she went by. "I'll see you later." She said.

"Bye guys!" Jane waved. And he both left, door closing with a slam. John, who Dave found out was asleep, had woken up to the sound.

"Hey, where'd they go?" He pointed to where they were previously sitting.

"They just left. You passed out dude." Dave looked at John, he was half awake, why was that so cute? He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, that was adorable he had to admit, be wasn't even sure if it was in a bro way anymore.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled. He leaned to the side a grabbed a blanket, he threw it over the two of them and nuzzled back into his side. "Goodnight." He said. Dave had to keep himself from panicking, he was doing it again, and he was fully aware this time. Dave also put his arm back around, and not subconsciously either. Was this suppose to be happening?

They stayed like that, John had fallen asleep pretty quickly, but Dave couldn't. "Just go to fucking sleep already." He said to himself. John could, so why couldn't he ?

After several minutes of inner conflict Dave finally found a comfortable spot to sleep in.

"'Night Egbert." He said back, and finally fell asleep.

**Hope you like this chapter, gamtav up next!**


End file.
